dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Don't Anger the Destroyer! A Heart-Pounding Birthday Party
Don't Anger the Destroyer! A Heart-Pounding Birthday Party (破壊神を怒らせるな！ドキドキ誕生パーティー, Hakaishin wo Okoraseru na! Doki-Doki Tanjō Pātī; lit. "Don't Anger the God of Destruction! Excitement at the Birthday Party") is the sixth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is August 16, 2015. Its American air date is February 11, 2017. Summary After learning from King Kai that Goku fought and lost to Beerus in just two shots, Vegeta becomes very worried and rushes to Bulma's birthday party to warn everyone but he doesn't tell them why he is there. Goku excitedly gears up to return to Earth to face Beerus one more time but King Kai is worried, as he knows how dangerous Beerus is. While Bulma is irritated that Vegeta won't show excitement for her birthday, he is angry and scared that even Goku was easily beaten by Beerus. He hears Beerus' presence at the party and when confronted by the god, he recalls a flashback from when he was a child; Beerus had visited Planet Vegeta and crushed King Vegeta in his head as the God requested the softest pillow in the universe. Vegeta became scared for his father's well-being and tried to defend him, but Beerus paralyzed him with his limbo powers. Beerus recognizes Vegeta and asks him if he knows about the Super Saiyan God, and Vegeta says he knows nothing about it. Beerus and Whis notice that there is a party going on and meet Bulma, who introduces herself as Vegeta's wife to them. They introduce themselves to her as Vegeta's good friends and accept her invitation to join the party, much to Vegeta's dismay. Vegeta hides out to make sure Beerus stays in a good mood and reacts with anxiety to anything that the God may consider disrespect, such as Yamcha roughly patting him on the back, or Trunks and Goten accidentally spraying water on him in a water squirt gun fight. To remedy this, Vegeta catches and cooks an octopus. Beerus finds the food, particularly the taiyaki meatballs and octopus delicious, and Vegeta casts his pride aside to cook for him, which shocks the guests on why he's acting strange. Having grown tired of the other food after eating so much, Beerus wants to eat some pudding. However, Majin Buu refuses to share the pudding, which angers Beerus and he decides to confront Buu. They square off and Buu releases a barrage of punches at Beerus, which doesn't seem to hurt him at all. Beerus easily disposes of Buu and turns to face Vegeta, who has a look of fear and worry. Major Events *Battle between Beerus and Majin Buu breaks out. Battles *Majin Buu vs. Beerus Appearances Locations *Earth **Princess Bulma *King Kai's planet Trivia *In the flashback with King Vegeta and Beerus, Vegeta has bangs which he is not supposed to have even though in the special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, he has them. However, in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Vegeta's hair in the flashback looks the same as his hair as an adult. Gallery Episode 6 DBS.png|Japanese title card DBS VegetaBeerus39q4i234.png|Vegeta senses Beerus behind him DBS Vegeta Frozen 34234.png|Vegeta trips and falls to the ground after getting paralyzed by Beerus DBS Kid Vegeta 342.png|Vegeta is shocked at the sight of his father's humiliation DBS Yamcha and Beerus.png|Yamcha introduces himself to Beerus DBS Krillin 2332.png|Krillin serves Beerus the taiyaki balls DBS Angry Beerus 254363.png|Beerus angry after getting sprayed by a water gun DBS Vegeta Galick Gun 2323.png|Vegeta fires a galick gun to cut the octopus into pieces DBS Chef Vegeta.png|Chef Vegeta DBS Buu pudding 2323.png|Buu refuses to share any pudding DBS Buu vs Beerus.png|Beerus grabs Buu's punch ca:Episodi 6 (BDS) eS:Episodio 6 (Dragon Ball Super) pt-br:Não zangue o Deus da Destruição! A animada festa de aniversário Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:God of Destruction Beerus Saga